Tease
by TonyJace17
Summary: Jasper shows Edward why his ability is so very awesome. Jasper/Edward slash. No plot...just sex. Oneshot


This is…my first attempt at writing something purely sexual. I just wanted to try my hand at how much Jasper could do with his power, combined with Edwards…I've never written anything so explicit before so I'm not sure how good it is..

I don't own Twilight.

If he concentrated, Edward could hear thoughts several halls down while sitting in class at school. For example, if he concentrated, he would know, while sitting in Calculus, that Bella, sitting in History, was worried about the shopping trip Alice had conned her into. Or badgered her into…

His 'gift' if it could be called that worked at a surprising range. He should not have been so surprised that Jasper's would as well. Especially considering how tuned they had gotten to each other over the last five years.

He and Jasper had gotten into a bit of a fight the night before and Edward had professed his hatred for Jasper's ability when the other vampire had tried to calm him using it. He hadn't meant it and Jasper knew it but he thought, maybe, this particular day was punishment for making that comment in the heat of anger.

Only the strict self control he'd maintained over his long life kept him from releasing the moan that wanted out so very badly when an unexpected wave a pure lust hit him. His fists clenched under his desk as it grew stronger. It lasted a little over a minute and Edward was grateful he had chosen a seat near the back of the class and thankful that his desk hid his lower half.

He wanted to be angry as the feelings died down some. He was too accustomed to Jasper's ability not to recognize it but the anger died before it got started when the feelings started again. He was fully hard in an instant, straining against his pants.

After that, the feeling did not die completely during the hour long class. They only got stronger but not strong enough for him to find a release. If he could have formed a coherent thought, he might have been sure of the smirk on Jasper's face down the hall as he was kept on the brink while his teacher droned on, trying to teach them how to solve some new problem.

He walked to his next class with his backpack in front of himself and shot a heated glare in Jasper's direction as he sat down, in one of the two they had together. The smirk was on Jasper's face and it only widened at the glare.

Jasper, it seemed had become an expert in manipulating his abilities to suit this need, as well as manipulating Edward's own. If his first class was difficult, his next sitting so close to Jasper, was torture. With an infuriating calm gaze directed to the front of the classroom, Jasper conjured up mental images to go along with the feelings he was sending Edward's way.

"Are you alright, Edward?" The question came from his teacher and, for some reason; Edward couldn't quite remember her name at that moment. It might have had something to do with the image of Jasper holding him down on their bed, pressed closely to him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered after a moment, congratulating himself briefly on not stuttering the words out at the powerful image of Jasper 's hand snaking into his pants. He could _feel _it. Jasper's fingers wrapping themselves around him…

It was longest and most torturous day of school he had ever experienced. By the end he was sure that he was going to forget his own name. Jasper kept him on the edge the entire day, bringing him so close but not yet letting him fall over.

He was considering skipping the rest of his classes by the time lunch rolled around when he was treated to the image of Jasper spreading his legs and dipping down, his tongue darting out and _into _his most sensitive area. His fists and other areas clenched at the sensation and he was unable to hold back a whimper.

"You alright, Edward?" Alice asked, a knowing little smirk on her face that made him want to be angry at her as well. He wondered if she had been subject to the same during the years she and Jasper had been together.

"F-Fine," he answered, unable to stop the stutter this time.

He had lost the ability to think clearly at all by the end of the day. His last three classes were even worse. The feelings intensified, the images changed to Jasper behind him with him on his hands and knees, to Jasper above him with his ankles on Jasper's shoulders, to him with his thighs circling Jasper's waist as Jasper lowered him down onto him.

As soon as school was over, he bypassed the car, pulling Jasper with him. Alice pulled the others with her, keeping them from protesting his action and they ran. They were in the woods in no time, in a secluded enough spot and Edward slammed Jasper against the nearest tree, hard.

Then his lips were on Jasper's and he completely lost himself in a way he never had before. Their clothes were lost in seconds, in shreds around him and he found himself pressed into the forest floor, Jasper holding him down with ease. He was older, stronger and now he was using that the same way he had used both his and Edward's power against him all day.

"You want this?" Jasper grinned wickedly, sending out an image of him driving into Edward.

"Fuck…Please," Edward answered, his normal aversion to cursing lost just as completely as his ability to think straight.

Jasper's grin widened and he pulled Edward's legs up, his hardness pressing against Edward. He thrust forward suddenly, filling Edward in one swift move that had Edward arching his back off the ground. The pace was quick, Jasper setting it fast and brutal.

Eight hours of torturous mind games and, and Edward did not last long. When he was finally allowed over the edge, he was quite sure he saw stars. It was the most intense feeling he'd ever had and he literally screamed.

They stayed in those woods for hours while Jasper acted out every image he had put into Edward's head during the school day. The sun was going down when they finally lay side by side, both still completely naked, neither feeling the urge to go home just yet.

If he were human, Edward was sure he would not be able to move at all in that moment. He most certainly wouldn't be able to walk…or sit down for weeks. One of the advantages, he supposed, of _not _being human.

"So," Jasper said, turning onto his side and trailing a hand over Edward's ribs. "Still hate my power?"

"God no," Edward breathed out before he dragged Jasper on top of him yet again. They didn't need sleep. They had all night.


End file.
